


Trick Or Treat

by Lady_Saddlebred



Series: Lessons They Never Taught Me [43]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, jinnobi challenge 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 00:53:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16465577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Saddlebred/pseuds/Lady_Saddlebred





	Trick Or Treat

Title: Trick or Treat

Author: Lady_Saddlebred (cdelapin@yahoo.com)

Archive: Yes, please

Category: Q/O, Alternate Reality

Rating: R/NC-17

Series: Lessons They Never Taught Me in School (archived)

 

DISCLAIMER: George Lucas owned everything, until he sold it to Disney. We own nothing, just playing in his playground.

 

Special thanks always to Katbear and Merry Amelie and Helen, mes betas par excellence! This was a spur-of-the-moment, unbeta’ed PWP. Any mistakes are mine.

 

Previous fics in series: all on AO3 website:  
Early Admission  
Lessons They Never Taught Me in School  
Lessons That Were Never on the Syllabus  
That Which Does Not Go to School  
Rainy Day Recess  
Of Popcorn and Pine Trees  
Fit to Print  
Daffodils  
Spring Cotillion  
Is That a Lightsaber I See Before Me?  
A Pen for Your Thoughts  
When I Was Your Age  
Partners  
Mum’s the Word  
Best Laid Plans  
An Apple for Teacher  
What’s for Supper?  
Pacifier  
Snow Angels  
One Man’s Junk  
May I Have This Dance?  
Four Green Fields  
Too Darned Hot  
Pomp and Circumstances  
Summertime Blues  
Blow the Man Down  
Post-Graduate Studies  
Crossing the Pond  
Moving On  
Picnic in the Park  
Family Matters  
Meeting of the Moms  
Ebony and Ivories  
A Less Than Perfect Storm  
Chicken Soup  
Measuring Up  
The Drinking Game  
Rainy Day Recess Revisited  
Step It Out  
Souls Mirrored  
The Pizza Fairy

 

~*~*~*~

 

Halloween was special, no question. After all, a campus Halloween party had brought them together. 

 

Previous anniversaries had been celebrated simply: Quinn made spaghetti and they made love in front of the fireplace, much as they had after the party. 

 

But Halloween fell in the middle of the week this year, and both men’s work schedules were crazy hectic. So they attended St. Joseph’s “trunk or treat” party on Saturday evening, where Quinn entertained the kids with Irish ghost stories and Ben screened Disney’s “Hocus Pocus” on DVD. They slept late Sunday and binged on scary movies on the big flat-screen TV in the bedroom, followed by steaks on the grill. 

 

Both agreed it had been a grand celebration of another year together.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Quinn was enjoying himself. The Board of Governors had unbent and permitted costumes on campus on Wednesday, and the students had taken them at their word. Some were extremely well done and showed a good deal of ingenuity and imagination. Others… well, hadn’t his parents always said say something nice or say nothing at all? 

 

He'd brought in bags of candy, but only handed it out at the end of each class. No contamination of his precious biology lab, thank you very much. Take those sticky fingers elsewhere.

 

Ani had come to class as a Jedi padawan, complete with a thin braid trailing behind one ear and a plastic light saber. Quinn bowed and solemnly intoned “May the Force be with you,” to the lad’s delight and applause from the rest of the class. Then, not wishing to appear biased, he greeted a tall Vulcan in a blue-and-black Federation uniform with the traditional split-fingered salute and a grave “Live long and prosper.” 

 

His lad would have been proud.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Ben could hardly wait for Quinn to get home Wednesday evening. He’d picked up a couple of extra bags of candy for any die-hard traditionalist trick-or-treaters, though most had likely gone foraging over the weekend while they were at the orphanage. It wouldn’t be wasted; his First Call team would gobble down any leftovers with a clear conscience.

 

And it was good cover for later. 

 

~*~*~*~

 

Quinn pushed back from the table, having barely managed to finish his second helping of Ben’s hamburger stroganoff. “Gets better every time you make it,” he said. “Compliments to the chef.”

 

“Hope you left room for dessert,” Ben teased, picking up the plates and carrying them to the sink. 

 

Quinn groaned. “You’re kidding, yeah? Should have warned me.”

 

“Oh, well, guess we’ll just have to work it off,” Ben said casually over his shoulder.

 

Quinn raised an eyebrow. “Oh, really? And what would ye be havin’ in mind, laddie?”

 

Ben just shrugged and kept loading the dishwasher. “You’re a smart man. You’ll think of something.”

 

~*~*~*~

 

By 10:00 pm, it was clear that they were done with ghosts, goblins and ghoulies for another year. Quinn took Bernini out for his evening walk, while Ben headed upstairs. 

 

Quinn entered the bedroom and, hearing Ben in the bathroom, rummaged in the closet for the trick-or-treat bag. Glancing inside, he nodded approvingly and set it down on the floor next to the bed, then began to undress. Hearing the door open, he turned.

 

And stared.

 

Ben lounged indolently in the doorway. The green silk robe hung open, framing a leanly muscled torso above tight-fitting wine-colored briefs that seemed to almost shimmer in the lamplight. One hand loosely held a large gift bag. “Trick or treat,” he said softly, swinging the bag invitingly.

 

Quinn grinned. “Can I nae be havin’ a wee bit o’ both?”

 

Ben pretended to consider. “Hmm. What’s it worth to you?”

 

Quinn put on his best “little boy” pleading look. It had always worked on his mum. Then he reached for the bag sitting next to the bed and held it out. “How about a trade?”

 

Ben raised an eyebrow. “Will it explode?” Their habitual question when either presented the other with a gift.

 

Quinn shrugged. “Only one way to find out.” He was still trying to figure out what it was about those briefs…

 

Ben set his own bag down – it made a muffled “thud” on the carpeted floor. Then he cautiously opened the bag Quinn handed him.

 

And laughed out loud, as he extracted a child’s cowboy gun belt. “Oh, my God…” he chortled, pulling out a white chocolate life-sized “pistol penis” and pointing it at Quinn. “I *love* it!” 

 

Quinn grinned. “I couldn’t resist.”

 

Ben pulled the second “pistol” from the holster and mimed shooting into the air and blowing steam off the ends. “You went to that new sex bakery in Boston, didn’t you?”

 

Quinn nodded. “Adele dared me. Could hardly say no, could I?”

 

Ben’s eyes widened with glee. “What did *she* get?”

 

“Have you seen the ‘Dolly Lolly’?” He held his hands out several inches from his chest; the inference was clear. “I suggested she send one to Mark. She declined.”

 

“You are evil, you know that?” Ben picked up his bag and held it out. “Your turn.”

 

It was heavier than it looked. Quinn set it on the bed. It actually shifted, almost as if alive. “I think it’s growling at me,” he murmured.

 

“Could be,” Ben agreed, eyes twinkling. “Scared?”

 

“Terrified.” He reached in and felt a quantity of small items that seemed to suck his fingers down like quicksand. Intrigued, he brought out a handful of multi-colored gummy-bear mini-penises. His lips twitched under his mustache. “You are a very strange little man.” He picked up the bag again, weighing it in his hand. “What’d you do, buy out the feckin’ store?”

 

Ben grinned. “Five pounds’ worth.” At Quinn’s quizzical look, he added, “They didn’t come in Triple XL, so I had to improvise.”

 

Quinn groaned. “Speaking of improvising, what have you got on?”

 

Ben glanced down at himself. “Oh, you mean these? Edible briefs.” He lowered his voice to a seductive whisper. “*Strawberry*.” He sidled up, his groin now inches from Quinn’s face. “I told you to save room for dessert…” 

 

~end~


End file.
